


miracle

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Miracles, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: slightly different story. I would like to think this is possible...maybe someday.....who knows :)





	1. Chapter 1

In the last couple of days Jude does not feel good. He worked hard on work and on their new home. Now he was no longer sure if he could withstand this pace.  
Zero helps him, especially around the house. He makes him breakfast and tea every day, but Jude continues to vomit. He was a bit worried and agreed that Zero would take him to the doctor.

Zero is sitting in front of the ordination striving to be patient. Everything he can waiting and hope that there will be nothing serious.

Jude went out completely pale and sat beside him. Just grab him by the hand, and Zero waits impatiently for what he will say.

"I'm pregnant" Jude whispered and Zero freezes in place. When he repeated, Zero tightened his arm stronger. Both are scared, happy, horrible ... all at once ...  
They sitting for a while when Zero first spoke "Wow. It'll be all right. Trust me. I'll take care of everything you need, for you, for a baby... " when it starts can not stopped.

Jude just smiles while looking into the face of a man he loves more than anything else.  
This did not hope it would ever happen. He did not dare to think it could happen. He is now in shock but positive shock.  
When Zero asks Jude if he can get up, they go home.

Zero cooks, clean up, do whatever it takes. He decides to spoil him from now every day.  
This was the thing that would turn their life upside down, but only to the better.

The next period is mostly good. When the first quarter passed and the nausea stopped, Jude feels better. Zero does everything to make this period more enjoyable. Even when make love, he is attentive and gentle.

By the time Jude's stomach grows and he become all rounded up. Zero loves every change on it, worships every day of his pregnancy.

He does not allow him to work hard, even persuades him to stay and work from home.  
Jude is bored but does not want to endanger the baby. His and Zero child. This was a miracle and it was not difficult for him, just to make it all right.

He would lie awake some nights and almost hear the beats of a small heart. He would put his hand across his belly and spoke under breath.

The same would work with Zero every night when he returned from training, when the two of them were cocooned on the couch watching some movie.

All nine months have passed almost idyllic. As they approached the date of the term, both of them were a bit scared. No one dares aloud to say that are afraid. What if something goes wrong? They had hundred and one question, but they would leave them for now. They together in this and that is only important.

The morning before the scheduled term, Jude awakens a strange pain and a feeling that something is wrong. He wake up Zero, who immediately jump, help him get dressed, pick up things and drive them to the hospital.

Jude still feels the pain while waiting for the examination. At one point Jude loses consciousness, and Zero runs into panic asking for a doctor.

While team working around Jude, Zero looks horrified and helpless while someone's hands are pushed him out on the corridor and tell him he has to wait outside.

He can do nothing but wait. It seems to last forever. He get up and walk upstairs the corridor totally lost in black thoughts.

When doctor comes out looks spent and Zero does not like what he sees. He immediately goes to the thing "It was bad, but we managed to stabilize both. Jude and the little girl are out of danger. Jude has lost a lot of blood, and a baby has been tormented by birth. "  
Zero sighed deeply, as if he had kept his breath so far. The doctor gave him some hope, although he know they are not quite good yet.

The nurse takes over and takes him to look at the child over the glass. When he sees the little black-haired ball feels that his heart will explode.

Then he sits beside of Jude's bed and only waits. Jude is pale and sleeping for hours, but breathing, that's the only thing that matters.  
Zero hold him by the hand, trying to convey him his strength, all his love and hope he has received since he saw their little girl.

Jude opens his eyes and sees Zero sleeping in the chair next to him. He smiles weak. Still feels pain and he is exhausted like never. When Zero wakes up, first check if everything's okay. The doctor who visits Jude calms them up and says that everything will be fine, it will only take time.

After that Zero shows him a picture of a child and Jude begins to cry. He can not say anything, so Zero hugs him as hard as he could, taking care not to hurt him.

"What name do you want to give her?" Zero asks. He just now recall that they had not yet agreed about the name.   
"Evelyn" Jude says while looking at the picture of they daughter. Zero agrees and admits that’s fits her perfectly. The name meant a new life. Exactly what the little one brought to both.


	2. Chapter 2

A few next days Zero spent in preparations for Jude and Evelyn coming home. Every day he visit them in the hospital, and afterwards they get some more stuff that they may have forgotten.   
Jude is getting better every day, just like Evelyn. Evelyn moved to the Jude room, so all three were getting used to the new situation.

After a week, Zero came to them when they left them out of the hospital and all went home. Thank God that day came. Zero did not like to sleep without Jude. However, they are aware that sleep will be a thoughtful noun some time.

Evelyn's bed is in their room, for now. They trying like all the young parents. They are too cautious and in fear. But how days pass through, everything that works around her is so natural and they can not remember what they did before she went into their life.

The apartment that was before furnished minimalistically now seems to here exploded the bomb. Everywhere are diapers, toys, Evelyn's clothes ... everything you need and do not need. The whole apartment was blown away by the wonderful scent of a new life. The smell of a small child so enjoyable and soothing.

Although Jude has completely recovered, Zero seeks to take on as many obligations as possible, especially those that need to be done in the city. He often get up when the baby cries at night, and while the feed and change her, put her in their bed. She wakes up often sleeping between them. It's clear to them that this should not become a habit, but when it's so nice. In those moments Zero heart increases because finally has a family. Your people. Which loves more than anything and who love him.

After three months, Evelyn sleeps longer overnight. Over the days request full attention, but Jude and Zero does not care.  
Evelyn is lively and excellent progress. They catch the rhythm of feeding, playing, sleeping. They also survived the first high temperature, but really nothing was the way they imagined.

Their life changed, of course, for the better. This is an experience they did not have where to practice. 

Parenting is not taught in school, but you throw headless in abyss and learn new things every new day.  
Child learns you new values. Get out of you what you did not know to own. Learn how to appreciate small things, and in return give you unconditional love.

 

They try not to neglect one another. They do not want to be from those couples who say they have no life since the baby came. Enjoy in little things. Not just sex, but everything which loves to work together.

Evelyn every new day is increasingly aware of the environment. By voice, she knows who is who. Reacts to toys, Jude's singing and Zero’s stories.

The only thing that somehow ignored was social life. They had a small circle of friends who came from time to time, but they have not go to dinner or to the city for a long time, at least not together.

It did not matter, there will be times for everything when little one grows. Throughout this time they learned some new things and started looking things with other eyes.   
But the most important thing they have learned...love has got a brand new face.


End file.
